


I could do it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [60]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Tina offers to Quinn to be the only one to make her costumes during her pregnancy
Series: Glee Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	I could do it

** Quinn and Tina **

“Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a sec?” Tina asked nervously. The blond cheerleader nodded warily.

“I guess.”

“I don’t wanna make you upset or anything,” Tina began. “But I’m on the costume committee. We’re going to have to do some more frequent measurements for your costumes, and I just wanted to offer for me to be the only one taking measurements. No sense in everyone getting up in your business – well, more than they already are.”

“You’d do that?” Quinn asked, confused. “But I’ve been nothing but mean to you.”

“Glee has become my family,” Tina shrugged. “I don’t like any of my family feeling hurt.”

“Thank you,” Quinn said softly, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Tina laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. “And I promise not to get mad when you want to feel her.” Tina just smiled bigger.


End file.
